User talk:UnSub-Zero
[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 1|'ARCHIVE #1:' December 26, 2011 – July 6, 2012]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 2|'ARCHIVE #2:' July 9, 2012 – June 12, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 3|'ARCHIVE #3:' June 14, 2013 – November 16, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 4|'ARCHIVE #4:' November 22, 2013 – April 1, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 5|'ARCHIVE #5:' April 2, 2014 – September 12, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 6|'ARCHIVE #6:' September 12, 2014 – July 26, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 7|'ARCHIVE #7:' July 27, 2015 – December 29, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 8|'ARCHIVE #8:' December 31, 2015 – April 1, 2016]] ___________ Re:Your Sandbox It's okay if wish to take over my sandbox. I have no problem with it. BAUmaster628 (talk) 00:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: I demand an apology I am so sorry. Had I'd known you were working on the Dean Corll page I would not have been editing it. I did not mean for you to do so much work a second time on the article. BAUmaster628 (talk) 19:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC) The Thirteen Unsubs Hey Zero, i made a list of serial killers who were active in the areas you had mentioned and thus, could possibly be members of The Thirteen Unsubs. Please correct me if something is wrong. Season One *Franklin Graney - California *Vincent Perotta - Washington Season Two *Ronald Weems - Washington Season Six *James Stanworth - Washington Season Seven *Caleb Rossmore - California *Michael Janeczco - California *Thomas Yates - Washington and California *Izzy Rogers - Washington Season Eight *Paul Westin - Texas Season Nine *Sam Russell - California Season Eleven *Cat Adams - Likely active in Washington *Brian Cochran (by Proxy) - Texas Sorry if i missed any serial killer. DarkMattX259 (talk) 05:41, May 7, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Suggestions I have some ideas that I would like to share with you. Tell me what you think of them. 1. We mention the abusive relatives of unsubs in the List of minor criminal articles since they abused the unsubs when they were minors and child abuse is a crime. 2. We mention the signature aspects of the crimes the unsubs on the show committed (specifically those who had signatures in their crimes) in the Signature article page. 3. An article about sexual sadism be added to this wiki since many of the real life serial killers whose articles are on this wiki and some of the criminals on the show are sexual sadists. 4. Articles for sevoflurane, scopolamine, chlorpromazine be made since they were drugs used by unsubs on the show and articles for drugs used by unsubs such as PMMA and Methamphetamine are on this wiki. BAUmaster628 (talk) 16:17, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Helping out Could I add the signatures to the templates of the rest of the unsubs who have signatures? I don't when you will do the rest of them and I would like to help you out. BAUmaster628 (talk) 01:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I'm taking a break anyway. Do remember that some of these unsubs do not actually have signatures, so don't seek out to fill in the field every time. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC)